A Past Unqestioned
by Zhea
Summary: Basically, my own twisted little version of Kai's past. It's rated 13 because of the rather violent, traumatic and tragic themes included in the story.
1. The Begining of It All

Chapter 1: The Beginning Of It All

The Air was filled with sounds of laughter, and happiness and general Joy. Everyone who was anyone was at the Party. The Bladebreakers had just won the world championship Beyblade tournament in Russia, and all the other teams were throwing a party. Rei had just come out of hospital, with Mariah still insisting on holding him up. They were talking to the white tiger team; Max was with his Mom and the All-Starz. Kenny was talking to Emily and Tyson was stuffing his face at the buffet table, as usual. Rei looked around at everyone. He ignored Tyson's disgusting noises and looked at the wall near the door, where Kai was stood. He had his head at a slight angle, so his hair cast a shadow down his miserable looking face. Rei thought it was strange that Kai was stood in the one place were you could see everything in the room clearly, but soon dismissed the thought when he looked at the spot again and saw the end of a white scarf trail through the doorway.  
' Some people never change,' he whispered to himself.

* * *

Once outside, Kai quickened his walking pace to a very near run. He slowed until he came to a sudden stop when he reached the bridge, and sighed slightly louder than he had intended.  
They all think I'm a miserable bastard he thought to himself Maybe they're right  
' But they don't know anything about me. And up 'till last week, neither did I,' he said aloud, again without realising.

All that time in the Abbey, and I only Allowed one person close…

* * *

A teenage girl was running down the dark alleyway. She stopped for a moment as she looked desperately at the ocean, then she continued running past a sign that read BALKOV ABBEY. Still running, she passed a group of people training in the courtyard. They didn't acknowledge her, they simply continued practise without delay. The young girl ran through the large door and promptly slowed her movement. She walked, still rather quickly, down the corridor and almost walked straight into a tall, sturdy figure of a man.  
' Kiara, what do you think you are doing?' he yelled at her.  
' I'm going to see my father. He asked to see me, I believe,' she said hiding her unsettledness.  
' Ah yes. He would like to speak to you alone and you are not to refer to him as,' He pulled a disgusted face and spoke the word as if it were poison,' father. Hurry along then child,' he partly yelled, partly spoke.  
She didn't hesitate to scurry along the corridor, toward the large double doors at the end. She paused outside them, took a deep breath, in a useless attempt to calm herself, and knocked.  
' Enter,' a stern voice spoke out.  
She struggled to open the large double doors, then entered the room still obviously nervous, but stood perfectly straight and silent. The chair in front of her slowly swivelled around, to reveal a middle-aged man, whose long hair was greying slightly.  
' Kiara, your late,' his voice was gruff, and uncaring.

' I'm sorry, father, I was...'  
' Don't call me that!' he yelled at her.  
' I'm sorry Voltaire, I apologise deeply,' she was intimidated by her own father, more than any other.

' You will be punished for your mistake.'  
' No, please no!' She broke, tears welling in her pale crimson eyes.  
' And what does pleading show?' he said, as if routine.  
' Emotion and weakness,' she was reluctant to say, still sounding as though this had been done hundred of times before.  
' Correct. So what are you going to do now?'  
' Accept my punishment,' she shuddered at the mere thought.  
' Correct again, my dear. Now, your punishment will be waiting outside,' He said, for the first time showing any emotion, he smirked at the fate awaiting his Daughter outside.

She slowly moved toward the door, tears streaming from her eyes. When she peered round the door, she saw Boris Balkov grinning slyly. She whimpered as her lead her into a room away from the other students. He shoved her into the dark room, roughly and Harshly.  
' What did you do wrong this time?' he asked coldly.  
' Nothing,' she whimpered, regaining a little of her usual attitude.  
' Look at me you little bitch!' he yelled.  
She looked up slowly, but soon hung her head as she grabbed her stomach in pain. She looked at him again, and scowled.  
' What's the matter?' he asked mockingly, as he delivered another kick to her stomach,' Does that hurt?'  
' Yes,' she struggled not to yell at him.  
' Good, you don't deserve to live here.'  
' And you don't deserve to live at all,' she retorted.  
' What! Naughty little vermin like you shouldn't be treated as equals. But I wouldn't want to beat you myself. Boys,' he moved his hand to summon someone forward,' this is my little twist to your punishment, this time.'  
Five teenage boys walked out of the shadows, all smirking. Kiara felt a shiver of pure fear flow down her spine, as her face began to visibly grow pale. Her eyes began to stream with fresh salty tears, as the group closed in on the cowering girl.  
' Boys, do as you wish to her,' Boris smirked.

**_End of Chapter._**

* * *

So, yeah…this is the beginning of my Fiction Prologue. Hope you liked it, if anyone read it. Chapter two will be uploaded now, and more tomorrow. 


	2. The Discovery

Chapter 2: The Discovery

Just over half a year since she was attacked as 'punishment', Kiara was summoned to see her 'Father' again. She had not broken another rule since, she had done everything asked of her, and so what could he want her for? She walked down the corridor, pondering this question. She reached his room and opened the door, a hell of a lot easier than she could before. She had improved a great deal in many things since she was brutally attacked for no reason.  
' You wanted me?' she asked immediately upon entering, showing as little emotion as she could.  
' Yes, I was wondering if you felt any different,' his voice was still cold but he sounded oddly concerned.  
' Since when?'

' Since the ...' He dragged off, seeming reluctant to mention it.  
' What? You Can't say …' She too trailed off, deciding to play along until he told her what was really wrong, 'Not really, no.'  
' Oh, good.' seeming genuinely relieved.  
' Why do you ask?' she demanded.  
' No reason, I was just concerned for my daughters health. Is that a problem?'  
She opened her mouth to bring up the point that he had beaten up his own child, indirectly of course, and brought her up in an abbey full of emotionless boys and men, left alone to fend for herself. But before she could say anything, she vomited violently. Voltaire did nothing to help, he just watched her in pure horror.  
Once she could speak again she asked,' Why do you look so fucking scarred?'  
' No reason, I was just thinking that maybe you should visit the medical ward.'  
' What for? You always say that illness is weakness. Why the change of heart?'  
' …Nothing has changed.'  
' Don't give me that shit. I want to know the truth.'  
' Well...What did those boys…do to you…that night?'  
' You know damn well what they did to me you bastard!'  
' Well, which of them was it that...well...' he trailed of reluctantly again.  
' That what? Raped me? How the hell am I supposed to know!'  
' Ah, that may be a problem. Well, a trip to the medical ward should confirm my suspicions. If you would,' he said pointing at the door, he seemed to slowly reclaim his emotionless nature.  
' Fine, but you better explain yourself.'

* * *

When they reached the medical ward, she was tested for everything. When they had finished she has become very anxious, but Voltaire looked plainly worried.  
' Well, you still haven't explained yourself,' she asked irritably, as the anxiety grew.  
' ... Yes well...'  
' What he means to say is he's shocked,' the doctor said, rather rudely interrupting.  
' About?' she asked, coldly, hiding her fear.  
' Well, he's gong to be a grandfather,' the doctor said bluntly.  
' What!' she yelled in disbelieve,' you can't be serious.'  
' He is deadly serious,' Voltaire finally spoke, his eyes wide, face pale.  
' I'm 15! How can it be?'  
' I don't know, but I will find out,' he said sternly, re-covering his emotion with that cold look and monotonous tone,' and we will have to dispose of the child.'  
' Not child,' the doctor interrupted again,' Children. You having twins, Kiara.'  
' No. No, it can't be,' Voltaire panicked,' You must have made a mistake,' He said abruptly to the Doctor before storming out of the room.  
' No, Mistake, Miss, You're having Twins.'  
' Well, it is and I'm keeping them. Both of them,' Kiara said sternly.  
' No you are not. The boss wants otherwise…' he told her.  
' Yes I am!' she yelled back,' And He can't stop me.'  
She stormed out of the room and out of the abbey. She sat down outside and thought about the news she had just received.  
I will keep you, both of you. And I won't let that evil bastard stop me. He won't lay a hand on you. I promise > 

**_End Of Chapter_**

* * *

**_Yeah, here you go guys, if anyone is actually going to read this. Chapter two for you. Hope you liked it. I'll update Chapter three and four tomorrow. _**


End file.
